exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Manithil Erudessa
Manithil Erudessa is a warrior of Leo Kreiss and Camelia Bloodrose's army in Mazdayana and a daughter of Erudessa. Story A young Shikigami who was saved by Leo from bandits, she joined his army in hope of calming the tensions with the Bloodrose empire. However, she was caught by Sheol Arhimana and corrupted into a twisted version of herself, Sheol hoping to use her in order to destroy Leo's army. She was however rescued and partly purified, retaining her original mindset. She thus resolved to assist Leo with building his army in order to save Sheol. Thanks to her visions of the future, she managed to avoid a catastrophic war and rescued Sheol from the influence of the darkness that plagued her. She then helped with taking down an incarnation of what plagued her : Angra Mainyu itself. Her heroic efforts in the matter contributed to saving the world. She later was caught in the distortion like the rest of the army, and found herself in Erudessa's world, where she found herself worshiped as a goddess. In a world where humans were persecuted and hunted as food, she struggled to give them another chance, clashing with Idealie, revealing herself as her sister. She then joined the final battle against Dahark in her world and helped with defeating her, putting the world to peace. Appearance Manithil is an innocent-looking Shinigami with bright, green eyes and long blonde hair, dressed in light clothing. While under the influence of Sheol's corruption, her hair becomes silver and her eyes shine red, with her usual, aerial expression replaced with a lustful, sadistic smile. Personality Manithil is sweet, innocent and quick to love and forgive, believing that anyone deserves second chances. She embodies the gentle embrace of nature, as opposed to Erudessa's heritage of ferocity and chaos. She is supportive and humble, and shows great empathy. Her brief moment as a corrupted individual, living only for her mistress Sheol's pleasure and torturing people for enjoyment, even further cemented that trait. Although she still suffers from the aftermath of that transformation, sometimes having trouble with controlling latent cruel impulses, she does her best and always fights for what seems right with naive devotion. Although she gains confidence and a fierce determination as a heir of Erudessa, she still remains devoted, protective and more than ever loving, especially with Leo himself. Powers * The Oracle: Manithil's Asterisk allows her to manipulate nature around her as a geomancer as well as receive visions from the future. She can also activate her Draconic powers in order to alter geography around her. The Oracle later adapts to her corrupted powers as well * The Blackseer: Manithil's Asterisk as a corrupted individual instead focuses on dealing damage through natural corruption and destroys all sense of life in her targets. Storylines * Conquer the Heart features her as the main protagonist. * Conquer the Soul features her as a central protagonist. Trivia * She is the only individual to master two different Asterisks. Category:Character Category:Mazdayana Category:Dragon